1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leveraged scraping tool and more particularly pertains to a new scraping tool for vinyl floors for easily and conveniently removing vinyl flooring, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leveraged scraping tool is known in the prior art. More specifically, leveraged scraping tool heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,682; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 105,214; U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,253; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 388,573; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,027; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,345.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new scraping tool for vinyl floors. The inventive device includes an elongate shaft having a head portion and a handle portion with the head portion having a greater breadth than that of the handle portion and having a recessed portion in the top thereof near a bladed front edge, and also includes a bladed member having a bladed front edge and being removeably secured in the recessed portion, and further includes a bracket member having a bladed front edge and being securely fastened to the head portion with the bladed member being securely engaged between the head portion and the bracket member. The elongate shaft has an intermediate angled portion and is approximately 51/2 feet long.
In these respects, the scraping tool for vinyl floors according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily and conveniently removing vinyl flooring, in particular.